cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
"Huggle free is the way to be" Pact
|date = 10/24/2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=37727 |termin = 06/16/2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=60847 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The "Huggle free is the way to be" Pact was a Peace, Aid, and Intelligence Treaty between Apocalypse (and later Aeon) and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on October 24, 2008. On January 18, 2009 the pact was upgraded with the announcement of the "wtf is this?" Pact, a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the two alliances. It became defunct on June 16, 2009 when Aeon merged into Monos Archein. =The "Huggle free is the way to be" Pact= Preamble In the interest of banning huggles and promoting friendship and ever-lasting peace between two sovereign alliances, the Apocalypse and Random Insanity Alliance do hereby sign this document of Peace, Intelligence, and Aid. They also promise to not huggle Omen. Section I Both alliances and their respected members shall remain sovereign of each other, and agree to not take place in any huggling of Omen or other members of each alliance. Section II Neither alliance shall engage in or endorse military action against the other signatory. If a nation is found in violation of this they will be ordered to offer peace and reparations, the amount of which to be decided by the signatories governments on a case-by-case basis. Huggles will also be administered as punishment. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the level of attacks received. Should an offending nation refuse to offer peace and agree on terms of reparations, as decided by their alliances government, they will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either alliance, and forfeit the right to not be huggled by a spiky RIctuar Section II, Item A. Neither alliance will engage in or endorse espionage against the other. Huggling is considered espionage, and will be treated as such. Section III Both alliances and their respective members shall remain civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums. This means no huggles Omen, he hates huggles. Section IV If either alliance receives information concerning a direct threat to the other, the receiving alliance will notify a member of the other signatory's government and provide the relevant information, keeping the source hidden if chosen. Section V Should either alliance find themselves in a defensive war, they may request military or financial aid from their fellow signatory, who are encouraged, yet not obligated, to fulfill such a request. Section VI Either signatory may terminate this pact at any time; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other signatory through diplomatic channels 48 hours prior to cancellation, except when the countersigned has violated Sections II or III Signed for by Apocalypse *Bad Omen - Emperor *King Pomi - Horseman of Internal Affairs *Ghostlin - Horseman of Foreign Affairs Sign for by RIA *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform *DrunkWino - RI Triumvir and wielder of the Triforce of Drunk *Delta1212 - Triumvir of RIA, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs * Head of Military Operations (Apophis775) *dester55, overlooked member of the RIA, Head of Assimilation Recruitment *Preventer Wind - Head of Janitorial Affairs Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance